


Uncle Q

by celticheart72



Series: The Family Soong [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Protective Data, Q being Q, data has a family, q needing help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Q returns to Data and his human wife to meet their child.I do not own any of Star Trek TNG only my own original characters and ideas.





	Uncle Q

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part to the Family Soong series. There is reference to pieces of storyline from The Offspring episode 16, season 3 of TNG and The Q and The Grey episode 11, season 3 of Voyager.

Data and Geordi stood on opposite sides of the console in engineering running diagnostics on the various warp subsystems when Ayah appeared in a flash of light running toward them. She stopped for a second when she realized she was no longer in the daycare center and looked around. When she saw Data and Geordi she got a wide smile on her face.

“Daddy!!! Unca Gorgi!!”

She ran to Data who turned a confused expression on his three-year-old daughter and bent down to catch her as she ran to him. “Ayah, how did you get here?”

The dark-haired little girl shrugged her shoulders and leaned her head against his. Just as he was about to tap his comm badge your frantic voice came through. “Lieutenant Soong to Commander Data.”

“Data here.”

“Do you have Ayah?”

“Yes. She appeared…”

Before he could even finish you suddenly appeared in front of him in a flash of light, eyes wide, the beginning of tears pooling in the corners of them. When you saw him standing there holding your daughter you heaved a sigh of relief and let out the sob you’d held back. His other arm pulled you into him and he held you both while giving Geordi a highly confused look.

“Perhaps we should run a level 3 diagnostic on the transporter system to see if there was some malfunction?” Data suggested to his friend.

“Buddy, I don’t think that was our transporters.”

In another flash of light Q appeared sitting on the console Data and Geordi had been standing at. Data handed Ayah to you and moved to stand in front of you both.

“Q, is this your doing?”

Q jumped up and clapped his hands. “I thought it was time for the little tyke to meet Uncle Q!”

Data actually looked angry. “Q, this is my child, and my wife. My _family_. You cannot just transport either of them wherever you want whenever you want.”

“Hmmmm...perhaps you’re right. Should I send them back and ask first instead?”

“No! Don’t send either of us anywhere Q!” You exclaimed from behind Data.

Geordi was looking at all of you in complete disbelief. Q had never asked permission for anything before.

“I was actually getting Ayah from the daycare to take her to the holodeck so she could play in the sand at the beach. Q can _WALK_ with us and explain why he’s really here.” You suggested and moved to stand next to Data.

If it were possible, Q actually looked sheepish.

Data looked over at Geordi.

“Go on Data, I can manage here for an hour. We’ll call you if you’re needed.”

You held Ayah, who was giving Q a shy look, and took Data’s hand in your other one. “How did you even know about Ayah, Q?”

He looked at you like you’d grown a second head. “Omnipotent being. All knowing. All seeing.”

“Mmmhmmm.”

Q glanced to Data. “Does that mean she’s angry at me?”

“I think it is fairly safe to say she is not happy.” Data looked over at you with some concern. You had Ayah, who now had her thumb in her mouth, cuddled extremely close to you almost like you were afraid she was being taken away again. He reached out to tug on Ayah’s forearm and pulled her thumb from her mouth. She only sucked her thumb anymore when she was scared. “You are both safe my precious little lifeform.”

Ayah grinned at her father and leaned toward him. “Daddy?”

“Yes Ayah?”

“Imma little gool.”

Q looked confused. “Ghoul?”

“She is telling me she is a little girl.” Data looked back to Ayah and smiled. “You are still my precious little lifeform.”

“Wath’s mommy?”

“My sweet.” He looked fondly at you and you gave him a tight smile while still looking warily at Q.

Ayah squealed at that and Q covered his ears with a horrified look.    

“Make it stop!”

The little girl in your arms grinned toothily and squealed some more.

Data held a finger to his lips and Ayah stopped.

The four of you made it to the holodeck by that point and Data asked it to run Soong beach program five. When you walked inside it was bright and sunny, the sand was shining, and the waves were gently pushing the water up on the beach. You set Ayah on her feet and she ran to where the water was receding back and she stamped her little feet in it.

You turned to look at Q with your arms crossed over your chest. “Are you here to take her away?”

“What?” He looked completely baffled. “No! Why would I want a human child?”

“She is not entirely human. And we have been through this before.” Data explained and watched you chew your lip and look everywhere possible but at him or Q. You would likely never get over your fear of Starfleet coming back to try to take Ayah away again. They tried once thinking she was some form of new technology they could build on and were sorely disappointed to realize she was, mostly, a human child. She possessed some nanotechnology that you didn’t fully understand yet, but it was an extremely small part of her anatomy.

“Alright, alright. I completely understand why you think I came to steal your small…” Q waved his hand toward Ayah. “...helpless, needy…”

Data gave him a pointed look and Q shut up. “If you are not here to take her then why are you here?”

“The Continuum has not had any new births in millenia and we need new blood.” He looked disgusted as he continued. “I am to be a father.”

You gave Q a horrified look. “I am not mothering a child for you Q.”

Q rolled his eyes. “That is _NOT_ why I’m here either.” He watched Ayah sit down in the water and splash her hands in it.

“She’s going to have sand in her tights again.”

“I will get her.” Data walked down to where your daughter sat but when she saw him coming she jumped up and started running down the beach.

He awkwardly chased after her while she giggled wildly. Despite the awkwardness, the love he had for the child, who was no less than a miracle, was obvious. You smiled. Data was a good father.

Something dawned on you. “Wait…” You looked at Q. “...Data helped you learn to be human. Are you here to learn how to be a father from him?”

Q looked hopeful. “Is that something he can teach me?”

“Not really.” You looked to where Data had picked Ayah up over his head and was turning around in circles. “He just figured it out himself.”

Folding his arms across his chest he observed Data with Ayah.

“You’re really not here to take her?”

“What?!” He gave you another horrified look. “No! I don’t want _your_ child. I’ll have my own to deal with since my wife is…” Q thought for a second and grinned in amusement. “...with Q."

“Congratulations Q.”

“Bleechhh.”

“I might regret this, but I owe you thanks. Without your little gift she wouldn’t be possible.”

“Hmmmph.”

You turned to Q with your hands on your hips. “I’m saying thank you Q. You say you’re welcome in return.”

Data returned to where you stood with Ayah in his arms. “I would consider doing as she asks. She will not let it go otherwise.”

Q looked exasperated and turned to you. “You’re welcome.”

The head of a dark haired woman appeared in a flash of light in front of Q. “It’s time for you to come home for the birth of your son.”

“Yes dear.” Once the woman was gone Q sighed. “Is it really that hard?”

Data’s expression was thoughtful for a moment then he looked at Ayah and nodded. “Yes, it is, but it is worthwhile.”

Rolling his eyes Q sighed. “Wish me luck.” In a snap of his fingers he was gone again.

Ayah giggled and pointed to where he had been standing. “Unca Coo funny.”

You moved toward Data so he could put his arm around you as well and leaned your head against his. “Good luck Q.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
